Flowers for Mother's Day
by ghosthunter013
Summary: I know, it's not anywhere NEAR Mother's Day, but hey, I thought I'd just write it anyways. Especially since there were barely any IkexPeach fics... -shivers- Anyways if you enjoy cheesy stories- this is your fic! Rated T for safety...
1. The Underground Garden

_Flowers for Mother's Day_

_**A/N: Hey guys, Ghosthunter013 is back!!! I just decided to write this because it came to me when I strangely slept in until three in the afternoon… Never drink too much Sprite, guys… You'll get a massive sleep-in if you do… Unless that's just me… ANYWAYS, on with the story!!!**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I do not own anyone or anything in this- that belongs to Nintendo and the other people... I just own the idea. **_

_Chapter One- The Underground Garden_

Ike was at least ten years old when he stepped into a flower shop for the first time in his life. His dad had insisted on going there because he was going to tell Ike's mother something very important that day.

His father opened the door and they stepped in, Ike's bright blue hair flew in the breeze and his blue eyes raked over the beauty of this shop.

"Hello! And welcome to the Corner Flower Shop!" greeted the elderly woman on the other side of the counter.

Ike was already lost in the beauty of the inside garden and began to walk away from his father. The thin boy walked in a different direction stepping lightly, as if he might accidentally break something…

"Hey, son? Don't break anything- got it?" called his father, shaking his head.

Ike replied and sat on a small crate next to a large bookshelf which was decorated with flowers. He also noted that there was a cupboard at the bottom that was the size of him when he stood.

Ike leaned back lightly on the shelf and inhaled the intoxicating scent of the flowers surrounding him.

He suddenly heard a noise behind his closed eyes and he turned to see the door in the bookshelf open. Out came a small blond-haired girl holding a flower pot in her hands.

Ike blew out a breath of air as he looked at the small white flower in the vase.

The girl with big blue eyes closed the door, not noticing Ike watching her and walked off to one of the shelves.

Ike shrugged to himself and went back to his meditation, until he heard it open and close again. His eyes opened as the girl came out minutes later with another pot in her hands.

After the girl did this three to four times, she suddenly came out with a bouquet of roses.

_What the heck… _Ike thought to himself.

He stopped the girl again when she was about to go back in.

"Excuse me, I happened to notice that you keep going through that little door there," wandered Ike.

The girl's eyes widened innocently. "Is it annoying you? I'm sorry…"

"No, no!" Ike said quickly. "I just wanted to know… out of curiosity… What's in there?"

The girl's eyes brightened and she smiled. "I'd be glad to show you! If you can, I mean," she said, retaining her excitement the best she could.

Ike nodded and the girl took his hand and led him through the door.

The hall was dimly lit and as they reached the bottom, Ike was blown away at the beauty of it all.

It was an underground garden! Full of life and different plants! It was green and vibrant with life and some even had sunlamps positioned over it. A large water fountain rested in the middle of the large garden, spouting water from the cherub sitting on top of it, holding flowers and a harp close to its small heart.

"My caretaker at the counter knows about this place… She knew I would like it since she found it," said the little girl, her blue eyes shining in the dim light. "I've been bringing in flowers since she allowed me to take care of it."

"That is so cool," Ike said in a wandering voice. "May I walk around?"

"Of course," laughed the small girl.

Ike walked down the small aisles and admired the flowers, biting his sweater string from excitement.

"What's this one?" asked Ike, pointing to a pink and frilly-looking flower. "A rose or something?"

The girl laughed daintily. "No. It's a peony! Those are my favorite flowers."

Ike looked to her, confused. "What was that flower that you were carrying out then? It was all white and small…"

"That was Edelweiss I had. I was lucky that they had bloomed so early. They usually only bloom between September and July," said the girl, getting a glazed look in her eyes.

Ike's attention then went straight to a purple and dotted flower and he walked over to it.

"This one looks like it would be your favorite too… What is it?" asked the curious Ike.

The girls gaze went over to Ike and she smiled gently. "That's an orchid. It means love or beauty. Sometimes it means beautiful lady."

Ike looked to her proudly. "Now I _know _this is your flower."

The girl laughed gently and snapped back to reality as the door opened, pouring in unwanted light from the other world.

"Peach? Peach, someone's father is looking for their son! Have you seen or heard of a boy named Ike?" called the feminine voice.

The girl looked to Ike. "Is your name Ike?"

Ike blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

The girl smiled and called back. "He's down here with me! I was just showing him the garden!"

"Can you bring him back up here, please? His father has to take him home!" called back the voice.

"Yes, Gram!" she shouted back, taking Ike's hand. Then, in a lower voice she whispered, "My name's Peach. I'm always here at the flower shop if you have any questions or if you want to play with me."

Ike nodded and silently, they climbed back up the stairs together.

They hit the sunlight and in the back stood Ike's father, holding a bouquet of withered red roses.

"Come on, son, I was worried. I thought I lost you…" muttered his father.

"Sorry, dad," apologized Ike, turning to Peach and the caretaker. "Thank you for letting me look at your wonderful garden!" In embarrassment, or just habit, Ike stuck the string of his sweater back in his mouth.

They both smiled. "He's such a gentleman… And you are welcome! You can come back to play with Peach anytime you want. It's about time she went out and got some friends," said the counter lady.

Ike's father smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll be back sometime."

They left the Flower Shop, the lady at the counter calling out to them:

"Happy Mother's Day!"

And that was the day Ike never forgot…

_**A/N: Oh God, I hope that was a good intro to this thing… please R&R! Thank you! **_


	2. The Flower Road that led Him back to Her

_Flowers for Mother's Day _

_**A/N: Hello again! All I can say is R&R for this one! Have a good week end! **_

_**~Disclaimer~ Once again, I do not own anything! Just the idea. **_

_Chapter 2- The Flower Road that led him back to her  
_

Ike must've been ten when his father ran away, leaving him with his loving mother.

That day in the flower shop was the last time he spent time with his once loving father. Now, Ike was pissed off about this whole mess, but he couldn't do anything about it. His mother forbade him in finding his father and he forbade himself from ever going to that wretched flower shop his father took him- in fears that his dad actually might be there.

"I thought you told me you had a friend there?" his mother asked him.

He shook his head. "She was okay until I had to leave. It was one of those two-minute friendships…"

_Because, you know, we __**all**__ have that, _Ike remarked in his head sarcastically. Yet, in a weird way- it was true.

Eight years later Ike had dropped out of high school to be with his now sick mother, who had tuberculosis. They couldn't afford hospital treatment nowadays, and the cure for this sickness would kick them out on the streets.

"I'll be fine, Ike, just go to school," coughed his mother. But he didn't budge.

"No. Today is Mother's Day, mama," he said sternly.

His mother laughed. "Then go get me a gift that'll make me happy… Go down to the flower shop and get me my favorite flowers! Peonies are my favorite! There's enough money for you to get some," she said in a sweet voice.

Ike couldn't resist that tone, in fact- he hated it when his mother used that tone.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'll see what I can do."

--

Ike never really remembered which flower shop he went to when he was a boy, he was too young to remember the name of the shop. He walked down the crowded streets, noting that the sky above him looked like it was going to rip open and pour waves of water from it.

Thank goodness Ike had brought a sweater with him…

There was a suddenly loud crunching noise beneath his foot. He looked down to see a white flower under his shoe.

_Someone probably lost it while carrying their flowers…_ Ike noted in his head.

He carried onward until he heard another crunch. Ike looked down and it was the same flower under his foot!

He picked it up and looked behind him to see the other crushed flower several inches away from him. He looked ahead and noticed that there was a trail of them where he was walking.

Suddenly sidetracked, he began to dodge people and follow the trail of flowers. It took him awhile to follow them as it began to rain heavily within minutes. Ike didn't care if he got wet- he was determined to find out where these were leading him.

He turned several corners, went down longs streets until his eyes suddenly cast upon a small flower shop…

"Corner Flower Shop?" Ike asked himself outside of the deserted street.

He pulled open the door and heard the bell ring as he stepped into the flower-scented room.

"Hello!" greeted an old woman at the counter.

"H-hi…" stammered Ike.

"Raining out there, huh? Just as I had expected…" the woman said humbly.

"You didn't expect it, Gram, _I _expected it," mumbled a voice as a girl with blonde hair came out from behind the counter, separating the red roses from the yellow ones.

The old woman frowned. "I may be old, Zelda, but I know these things because I-"

"Have lived longer than you, I know, I know," mimicked the girl named Zelda. "You've told me that a thousand times already."

"And you still haven't gotten it in your head, huh? Tsk, tsk…" Gram shook her head, looking back to Ike in the doorway. "Are you going to look around, son, or do you have a question?"

Ike shook his head, letting the drops of water fall from his soaked head. He stepped deeper into the shop and held the small white flower in his hand.

Why was this place so familiar…?

He stepped to the side and suddenly fell backwards onto a small box. Ike's eyes widened as he looked down at the box. He looked up slowly to see a bookshelf- brown, cedar, and tall. He peeked over the side to see the recognizable cupboard door.

Ike leaned back, his heart beating fast. _"This is it… This is the place." _

Ike held the small flower to his heart and looked to his left- there sat another white flower. His eyes went large.

The door opened and Ike looked to see someone stepping in. Fearing that it was his father, he flung open the cupboard door and squeezed his eighteen-year-old body through it.

Sliding down the stairs and closing the cupboard door while he was at it, he hit the bottom and was once more in the nostalgic garden below the shop.

"I have to get out of here!" he hissed in a panicked tone.

He stood and walked about the garden, trying to seek an escape.

Ike's eyes suddenly landed on a peony, shining and glowing in the dark. He looked around quickly and unearthed it, setting down and forgetting the white flower.

He cut the end where the roots were and tucked it inside of his sweater pockets while chewing his sweater string.

"Excuse me?" asked a light voice behind him.

Ike spun around quickly to see a blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes. Her face was pink from the pain pelting on her face and in her hands she held a basket full of flowers- identical to the one Ike had held once.

"I saw that you went through my door… No one knows that door exists except for me and the lady at the counter," said the girl tilting her head to one side. She placed the basket on her hip and looked to him questioningly.

Ike didn't know what to say. She was older than the ten-year old girl he had befriended…

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, chewing harder on the sweater string, "I guess I just…"

"Got lost?"

He swallowed hard and the girl could tell he was having a hard time talking.

"Well," sighed the girl, "I guess I could let you get away with it… but did you just happen to find this place or did someone dare you to look in it?"

"It was a dare," he lied.

The girl sighed and looked away. "Well. I definitely will let you go… _if you promise _to tell your friend or friends that all you found in that little door was a broom and a basketful of cleaning supplies."

Ike looked up and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. And have a good Mother's Day."

The girl walked away and his eyes followed her.

"S-sorry for asking… Bu-but is your name Peach?" asked Ike slowly.

She turned to him. "Yes. Who might you be?"

Ike looked away and bit down on his tongue rather than his sweater string. He cursed slightly under his breath and tasted blood, but he shook his head.

"Just your ordinary guy-on-the-street," he said in a heavy breath.

Peach laughed. "Right, well, I've got to get back to work, so I'll see you… whenever."

Ike nodded and walked back out, the peony in his pocket weighing him down heavily.

_Oh Ike, you moron… _he scolded himself in his head while he left.

He stuffed the string back in his mouth, getting used to the taste of his blood, and put up his hoodie, taking off into the downpour of rain.


	3. What She did to help Him

_Flowers for Mother's Day _

_**A/N: Hello again! These ideas keep rolling in on me and I LOVE it! **_

_**~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Just the weird ideas. **_

_Chapter 3- What She did to help Him_

Now, Peach didn't really have any idea who this guy was- this man who entered her realm without her knowing. She turned to the flower table again and set the basket down, deep in thought.

"_Maybe he really did get lost…"_ she told herself, but she took that back.

How could you get lost in a store and end up in a small closet like that? Only the brain damaged would do that…

"_But he didn't seem damaged,"_ noted Peach.

No, he didn't. This guy was tall and had big blue eyes like hers… His hair was a strange dark blue and his face was hard, like as if he was concentrating on something every two to three seconds of the day.

"Who _are_ you?" whispered Peach in a soft voice to herself.

The cupboard door suddenly opened again, spilling in light from the other world.

"Peach, are you almost done with the Edelweiss? Gram's getting impatient and the shelves are almost completely emptied!" called the voice of her best friend, Zelda.

"Coming, Zellie! I just need to put these in wrapping and I'll be done!" called back Peach, picking up her basket. She began to race to another table until she saw a white blur at the corner of her eye.

Peach halted and turned slowly to see a single Edelweiss on the countertop.

_How did that get there? _

Peach picked up the small flower and held it up to her face in curiosity. "Peculiar…"

The door opened again.

"Peach, hurry up! People want Edelweiss!" called Zelda again impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Peach dropped the flower again and picked up the basket, not bothering to get it wrapped.

The girl raced up the stairs and walked up to the counter with the basket.

"Gram, did someone want Edelweiss?" asked Peach, fixing the flowers inside of the basket.

Gram smiled. "Yes, actually," she said absent-mindedly before turning back to the customer. "So tell me… How long has it been since you've gone?"

"I've actually been gone for eight years," responded the ancient voice.

"And your son… Is he fairing well?" she asked.

The customer shifted uncomfortably as Peach pulled out the plastic wrap from underneath the counter. "I haven't seen him since the day I left…"

"You ran away?"

"In a way…"

"I don't blame you, though. These days are hard and you had to find enough money for your family. But only one problem… Will they let you come back into their home after you've left them for so long?" Gram asked in wonder.

The guy shrugged. "It all depends. Ike was always a bit stubborn and I don't know whether or not my wife wants me back. I did make it seem like a divorce…"

"I'm sure they'll understand after you explain," Gram said in an understanding tone. "And if not, the Corner Flower Shop is always open for you."

The guy nodded and Peach had finished putting the ribbon around the wrappings.

"That'll be two dollars, sir," Peach told him, setting the flowers on the counter.

The old man with blue hair and brown eyes smiled. "Is this Peach? Goodness, you've grown into a fine young woman!"

Peach looked to Gram. "Who is this?"

Gram laughed. "I don't think you remember… This is the man that came to us in the shop, remember? He brought his son in and that's how we met."

"His son…?" asked Peach cluelessly.

"My son's name is Ike," interrupted the man, eyes eager. "Have you seen him over the time span of eight years?"

Peach thought back to the day when she met Ike- then remembered. "Oh yeah! Ike… I don't think…" she wandered as her eyes slowly went wide.

_The man in the Underground Garden… Was that Ike? _

"Peach? Are you okay?" asked Gram.

Peach snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes! I'm fine… I- uh-… No sir, I haven't seen your son since… Maybe he moved?"

"I hope not," sighed the aging man. "It took me eight years to gather up about at least a thousand dollars… Maybe even more than that… And I can't waste all of it in finding them again. All of this talk is making me nervous… How much money was that again?"

Gram repeated the total as he paid her the money.

"And don't worry," said Gram in a calm voice, "I know you're intentions are good, so I'm sure you'll find them again."

The father nodded and left the shop.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Gram called after him.

Gram sighed contentedly. She loved it when past customers came back to her shop… It was so nostalgic. Gram turned to suddenly find Peach removing her work apron.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"I have to go see Ike," Peach said quickly, her heart racing beneath the black tank-top she was wearing.

Gram's face darkened and her gray hair seemed to swirl in the breezeless room. "You lied to his father, didn't you?"

"No! Well- I mean I don't think so…" Peach began to wander, pulling her medium long hair into a bun. She charged for the door after her hair was tied up. "I'll be back!"

"It's not even your lunch break yet!" cried out the old woman incredulously.

Peach looked to her. "I'll have it now then. I'll be back in twenty!"

Peach raced out of the store and down the street, following Ike's father to the small house far away from the town.

Peach realized that it grew darker and colder from the rain and that it was growing late.

_Looks like I'm going to have to take the day off today… _thought Peach to herself as she hid behind a tree at the sight of a small house.

The lights were on and there were shouts heard.

Peach crept closer towards the little shack and eavesdropped on the conversation inside.

"_Why are you here, father? I thought you left us for a more important life." _

"Ike!" breathed Peach in a whisper.

"_True, but I also left so that way I could help you guys get the money you need! I have enough money to help your mother get better, son," _the father said in an annoyingly gentle tone.

"_I am not your bloody son! Not anymore! And we're not taking a penny of your cursed money! You can take it and damn yourself to hell you miserable wretch!" _Ike shouted back.

The anger made chills creep up Peach's spine.

"_Watch you're bloody tone, Ike, or I'll-"_

"_You'll what!? Huh? You never were able to do anything! You even forgot that it was mother's day before you left! Dragging me to that miserable flower shop! I can't go down there anymore without having those bloody memories of you!" _

"_That enough Ike," _interrupted Ike's mother, whose coughs got rougher and rougher.

The house grew silent and the coughs were now at its worst limit.

"_I have to go. Good to see you again," _said the father.

There was the sound of a door slamming and Ike called after him, his voice terrified.

"SHE CAN'T BREATHE! GET BACK IN HERE!"

There was a terrifying silence.

"No, no!" cried out Ike.

The sounds of gags were heard.

"I-Ike… I-I l-love y-you," choked out his mother.

"NO! Don't say that! HEY, YOU STUPID ASS GET BACK IN HERE AND HELP ME!!"

The sound of a car screeched off in the distance and Peach whipped out her cell phone, walking to the front door.

"_Hello?" _asked the voice on the other end.

"There's an emergency down here!" Peach said in a strangled voice. She told the paramedics the address and gave Ike's name.

As soon as she hung up, she gasped and ran behind a tree as the front door was opened.

Ike came out, his mother in his arms. He set her down on the patio and Peach could see that the mother was still desperately trying to breathe.

Within minutes, the paramedics came and carried off the woman in a stretcher, doing everything they could do to help the poor woman.

"Is she going to be okay?" called Ike to the doctor.

"She's stable- we just need to get her to the hospital! We'll call you when you can visit!"

The doors were closed and the people left immeadiatley, not bothering to take Ike with them.

He stood there, like a child caught in the rain after school and, hanging his head low, he walked back into the house, taking one last look at the street before closing the front door.

Peach had a hand pressed against the tree and leaned against it, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, finally heading back to the flower shop.


	4. The Flowers She Sent

_Flower's for Mother's Day_

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile. Please forgive me!!! ^___^ And don't forget to review afterward. XD**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Just the weird ideas. ^__^ **_

_Chapter Three- The Flowers She Sent  
_

Peach had returned to the Flower Shop, hoping that someone would be there to talk with her, but no one was there. She sighed and turned off the lights and locked the Flower Shop from the inside. Making a cup of coffee in the dark, she went into her cupboard and fell asleep on the desk, the intoxicating flowers making her sleep.

"_PEACH TOADSTOOL!" _shrieked a voice loudly.

Peach jumped awake and fell off her seat, her butt landing hard on the floor. Light was streaming in through the cupboard door and standing over her was her grandmother.

Peach gulped at the glare on her Gram's face.

"_WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!? Zelda had to close the shop last night!" _shouted Gram, her pale face growing red.

Peach quickly began to explain and her Gram's face slowly turned back to its normal color.

"You could've called," Gram muttered, her anger completely gone.

Peach looked down, blushing crimson. "I know… But I came back anyways and thought that maybe you'd be here…"

The sudden sound of music came from upstairs, indicating that Zelda was here, but the type of music meant that her boyfriend was here.

Gram sighed. "Zelda's here… Come on, we'll talk about this later. Store's about to open for business. Come on! Don't dilly-dally!"

Peach stood and pulled on her working apron, following Gram up the staircase.

They walked to the counter and Zelda was there, wrapping flowers into a bouquet.

The music deafened Peach and she walked quickly towards the music.

"_Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, don't, leave me to die here."  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!"_

"Breaking Benjamin?" questioned Peach, lowering the volume on the radio that was blasting music.

Zelda nodded and set the bouquet aside.

"Disrespectful junk," spat Gram.

"Oh, come on Gram, you know you like this band!" Zellie insisted.

"Only _one_ of their songs!" insisted Gram.

Another bouquet was brought up to Zelda's face and she smiled at the dozen roses.

"Flowers for my beautiful flower?" purred the voice of Zelda's boyfriend.

"Link, I swear to Din!" laughed Zelda in a girly way. She took the flowers and smacked her blonde-haired boyfriend on the head.

Link was the same age as Zelda and he was tall, respectful and handsome. His blue eyes were like the depths of the blue ocean and his blonde hair was a wisp of sand from the Gerudo Desert.

Link laughed and his head ducked in slightly. "What? Aren't they pretty enough for you? Wait… no…" he thought to himself, "I think you need Freesia's. The prettiest flower of all!"

"I believe you need your head examined," snorted Gram, rolling her eyes and shoving more bouquet's into Link's arms. "Now get delivering!"

Yes, Link was the flower deliverer. He even rode the horse around because it supposedly made it 'more romantic' in Gram's eyes. Link actually didn't mind. He grew fond of the horse, Epona, and preferred getting around on her than driving a car.

"I don't have to get a license," he grinned when the discussion was brought up.

Peach smiled at the memory, but suddenly snapped out of it. "Wait!"

She ran into the back of the store and grabbed a bouquet of Edelweiss. She ran back to the counter as Link piled the bouquets in a big basket.

"Who's that for?" asked Gram.

Peach gave her a 'look' and Gram understood.

"I'll pay for it when you deliver it, 'kay?" said Peach, giving Link a wink as she placed it in the basket.

Link sighed, his head cocking slightly. "Where's it off to?"

"To the hospital down the road. Just deliver it to a…" Peach paused. What were their last names?

"To a lady whose son is named Ike," said Peach. "And please… Don't tell her who sent it."

"Secret admirer style?"

"More like guardian angel style."

Zelda's eyebrows rose, but Link shrugged. "Alright, I'll try and be back by three-thirty."


	5. The Bad News She Received

_**A/N: I know, I know, I have to try updating this thing more often… Maybe if I got more reviews I'd remember to update (jk). **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I added and the idea. **_

_Chapter 5- The Bad News She Received_

Link was about to leave for his usual delivering business until Gram raced outside to stop him.

"Speaking of leaving," began Gram in a drawling tone, "I, myself, have to go to the hospital. I have an appointment. Care to give me a lift, blondie?"

Link laughed. "I'd be honored."

We nodded and Zelda blew Link a kiss, which he caught. Peach stared at Gram in worry, why did she have to go to the hospital? They left and once they were out of site, the two young girls walked back inside the shop. Zelda jumped up on the counter and sat Indian-style on it. "Who's Ike?"

Peach blushed and looked away as she began to walk around the shop to fix the flowers. "He's an old friend," she replied sheepishly.

"Pea," began Zelda in a whiney tone, "you know you can tell me anything… Is he your boyfriend?"

Peach turned to her quickly, her blue eyes wide. "No!"

"Then what's this whole thing with sending his mom flowers? Are you sucking up to his mom or something?" asked Zelda, now completely confused.

Peach hesitated, then walked close to the counter, shifting her gaze around in the empty shop. "I'm giving flowers to his mom because… something happened last night," explained Peach, her eyes focused on the floor. She then told Zelda everything about what happened- from the beginning to the end. Ike's dad, what happened to his mom, Ike not wanting his father around, blah, blah, blah… But Zelda got the idea _fast_ and Zelda understood everything perfectly.

"Well… Goddesses, I don't know what to say…" Zelda admitted in a soft voice.

"Do you think Link knows Ike?" asked Peach hopefully.

Zelda shrugged. "Link knows a lot of people. I could ask… Would it be okay if I told him about it or…?"

"I don't know… Let's find out his opinion on Ike first, and then we'll tell him…"

Gram and Link came back around four-thirty after an exhausting trip and Zelda pulled Link aside to talk with him.

Gram was silent the whole time and didn't nag Link about his slacking off, or how Zelda left the room, or how Peach for the first time in weeks had pulled herself onto the counter to talk.

"Are you okay Gram?" asked Peach worriedly.

Gram looked down, her face holding in the sorrow, the confusion, the pure pity…

"Ike's mother just died… from heart failure…" responded Gram.

Peach's mouth hit the floor. "Wh-what!?"

"And I… have been diagnosed with cancer…"

Peach was so shocked that no matter what she tried to say, it was just a tiny squeak.

"Gram…" Peach whispered finally, lowering herself off of the counter slowly. She walked over to her poor grandmother and wrapped her arms around the one she loved.

Zelda and Link walked into the room and Zelda was already sobbing.

Something told Peach that Link had found out too…

As for Ike… How was he doing?

_**A/N: I know it was short, lovies, but I'm in a tidbit of a hurry and this is all I've managed to squeeze out of my brain for now. I'll promise to update more frequently, I've had a very BAD writer's block for awhile now. I hope it'll clear up as time goes by. And the next chapter will be in Ike's P.O.V.!!!  
**_

_**Don't forget to click the little button at the bottom! I'll give you flowers if you review for me!!!! :D  
**_


	6. The News He Didn't Receive

_**A/N: And now, I am glad to present to you, Chapter Six. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ike, or Peach, or any of the other characters in here. Just the ones I maybe sorta added. **_

_Chapter Six- The News He didn't Receive until Three Days Later_

Ike was back at home pacing his room back and forth. He hadn't slept for three days, nor had he even bothered to eat. He was worried sick about his mother. Why hadn't the called him? He knew he should go down there… But he was terrified… Terrified to see… to hear… to think…

There was a sudden knocking noise on the door. Ike sprinted to the door and flung it open. When he saw that his father was on the other side, he glared and slammed it shut without a hesitation.

There was a whine from behind the door and Ike rolled his eyes and opened the door again. Yup, it was his father alright… Holding a bouquet of anemones in his hands.

Ike eyes it, then glared at his father. "What do you want? Mom's at the hospital if you're interested you filthy-"

"You're mother's dead, Ike," his father stated bluntly.

Ike paused and his heart rate nearly died out. His blue eyes were uncertain at first, but he saw the seriousness in his father's eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

His father held out the bouquet to him. "If you stop by the cemetery, you'll find out that they've already buried her. She died before the clock struck twelve on Mothers Day. Heart failure, I was told…"

"What the hell gives you the right to come here then?"

"I went to the funeral, Ike-"

There was the sound of a loud smack and a sickening snap was heard. Ike had socked his dad in the face. Punched him right in the nose- Hard.

"Ike, what the hell!"

"HOW DARE YOU GO TO HER FUNERAL!" Ike bellowed angrily. "YOU NEVER CAME TO US BEFORE AND NOW YOU SHOW UP! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Ike, calm yourself! Look," began his father, holding his bleeding nose together as he spoke, "I know I wasn't there, and I've already apologized-"

"OVER MOM'S DEAD BODY!" Ike shrieked.

"-Only because I felt bad and I knew you weren't too well! I stopped by the flower shop and I bought these for you to put on her gra-"

There was the sound of another punch, but really, Ike had landed his father a soft one on his jaw.

"Leave, now!" shouted Ike angrily. "And if you've got any common sense in that rock you call a brain, you won't come back! I'm finished with you!"

Ike slammed the door and retreated to his mother's room, sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like a teenaged girl who'd just had her heart broken by some douche who had decided to break up with her after a three year relationship.

_But our relationship was longer…_ Ike thought to himself as he continued to cry. _Mom's been there ever since dad left… We helped each other out… She was the air and I was the heart beat…_

_**But your heart never stopped beating… Her's did, **_his other voice replied.

Ike froze up at the sound of his other voice. This happened when his dad first left… Theses voices didn't stop talking to him until he was eight…

_Then my heart shall stop beating too. _He replied like a stubborn two-year old.

_**Don't be stupid, Ike, **_his other voice replied icily. _**Mom wanted the best for you. She worked her ass off to make sure that it was your heart individually living. **_

"So?" replied Ike aloud, since he knew he was alone.

_**She's dead, Ike. And you're alive. So live.**_

"I can't… it's so hard…" he whimpered.

_**That's what your whole life has been, you thick-headed teddy bear. Get used to it. **_

Ike sobbed on for another hour, but he was so exhausted that he could only cry dry tears. He closed his swollen eyes and fell asleep.

**_A/N: Hello :) For all of you that have been reading and waiting for this I'm glad you've had lots of patience with me.  
Now, I must explain myself: I've had the biggest writer's block in the history of my writer's blocks. It's pretty bad. I was going so smoothly with all of my stories, but then everything just came to a dead stop. I couldn't understand it at first. I still don't actually. So please still have patience with me and I promise to slow down a little bit more and I promise to try and update more often if it's possible. _**

**_P.S. For those who've noticed, I re-wrote this certain chapter. Call it a writer's pickiness xD _**

**_Reviews are flowers :)  
_**


End file.
